Wind Dargoon The Rebellion
by FighterWind
Summary: Wind is recruited into the Rebel Alliance, yet what does fate have in store for him?


Wind's old battered Z-95 Headhunter began spinning wildly as he was shot in the right wing, he yelled as several more laser beams connected with two of his engines. Bracing himself he watched the land of Tatooine come closer and closer.  
  
After several lengthy seconds, he finally crashed, several Tie Fighters returned back to their Star Destroyer, War sprite. Moaning, Wind bashed the canopy of the star ship open. Walking down the nose of his craft that was now firmly wedged in the ground he examined the damages. Right wing demolished, two engines still flying in the air, several wires on the ground. He had no hope of fixing his beaten Z-95 Headhunter, looking around he looked around for signs of habitation. Shaking his head he saw mostly desert, a speck of black in the horizon was the only sign that life was on this miserable desert planet. He grabbed a pack out from his ruin ship and made sure he had his viro-blade up his sleeve, blaster strapped to leg and no visible injures.  
  
After several hours of walking Wind noticed there was an uncanny silence, he moved quickly, hoping there would be no threat to him as he neared the settlement up ahead. Suddenly, a warrior dressed in what seemed to be rags came out of nowhere and raised a staff-like weapon as to attack. Reacting quickly Wind pulled out his viro-blade and stabbed it in the gut. It screamed and fell down, looking down at it's corpse he identified it as a Tusken Raider. Hearing hoarse calls as suddenly shots came from nowhere, hitting the ground at his feet. Running now he pulled out his blaster and shot a Tusken that was sniping at him from behind a rock in front of him. After several minutes of running he tripped over a rock, he heard loud footsteps around him as the Tuskens came in for the kill. He readied his viro-blade and waited. Moving his head up ever so slightly he saw the feet of a Tusken Raider, swiftly he slashed at its feet and was knocked down again from behind. All was lost now as he braced himself for the fatal blow.  
  
It never came, after several seconds he heard several thumps and looked around. About five Tusken Raiders that were surrounding him were dead, smoke rising from their corpses. Looking around he saw several men and women on some cliffs on either side, they didn't look like citizens or Imperials.  
  
"Need a hand there kid?" A man said suddenly, jumping down from his perch. He had dark brown hair, and brown clothes that did not fit the clothes of most people on Tatooine, he grinned. "Looks like you took a beating."  
  
"Yeah I'm alright, several bruises on the back, nothing much." Wind replied coolly. He had no idea who these people were.  
  
"Want to come with us? Looks like you could use a ride, walking on Tatooine is pretty dangerous as you just found out." The man said again, the rest of the men and women flanked him, making him seem like a leader.  
  
"Sure, just one thing. Who are you people?" Wind asked tentatively, he felt slightly dizzy. Whether it was because of the twin suns or the knock to the head, he didn't know.  
  
"Us? Well we're Rebels, I'm Captain Necrite of Ghost Squadron, we're a commando unit, watched your ship get attacked by those Imps back before. Got to tell you, you do some amazing maneuvers. That's Nec to you by the way." He added, smiling.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Nec and the rest of Ghost Squadron, but well I'm kind of stuck on this dust planet 'till I get enough credits for a new ship." Wind said sadly, looking backwards where he had crashed earlier.  
  
"No problem, just follow us back to our Frigate "Hope" that's in orbit and we'll… uh fix you up with a new ship. Incom T-65 X-Wing, that is to be precise." A woman next to him said, she was quite tall, blue eyes and brilliantly colored red hair. "There's a catch though."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Wind said, suspecting a ploy.  
  
"You have to join the Rebel Alliance as a pilot, we could use some pilots like you." She said glancing back at a man behind her. "Unlike our tattered friend here who flies our shuttle."  
  
Images of his friends and family's corpses floated through his mind as an attack on his home. "Sure, I'd love to join the Rebel Alliance. Where do I sign up?" he said, grinning for the first time in days.  
  
"First, we need to complete a mission, care to wait for us in the shuttle? We'll leave one man with you, our pilot." Nec said, grinning "Or would you rather join us in a raid of Imperial territorial stuff?"  
  
"Uhm, I'll pass… I think I'm going to be sick, two damned suns!" He cursed and went to vomit. Great, he thought, just what he needed to be hit by heat stroke as well as being covered by a few painful bruises.  
  
"Righto, Himu. Bring him to the shuttle, make sure he's not an Imperial first. If he checks out patch him up with a little bit of bacta patches."  
  
"Ok boss, cya in a few hours." The pilot said, absent mindedly, staring at the ground.  
  
Walking across the sandy terrain of Tatooine was horrible, little did Wind know of the slippery sand dunes, constantly sliding down while Himu walked, unmarred by the sand flying up as Wind fell over again. After several minutes of walking they came to a Shuttle. "Well this is my home" Himu the pilot said, "Ok, throw down any weapons you have. If you missed any when I check you're weaponless, I'll throw ya in a cage. Got that?"  
  
"Err. Right" presently he pulled out his viro-blade from his sleeve and blaster. "That's all I got, and a couple of credits." Wind said after a few seconds and then he smiled. "Feel free to check for any harmful weapons."  
  
"Ok, something about your face is truthful yet mischievous, I guess I'll have to trust you" Himu said as he began to fix up various components in the shuttle. Pulling out a comm. link he muttered "Boss, the boy's fine, no imperial stuff. Good luck on the mission."  
  
A cracked voice of static came back. "Righto Himu, glad to hear it. Cease any transmissions, only use 'em if we send 'em kay?"  
  
"Roger that." Himu said and closed the link. "Well better get you patched up" and presently began to pull out a few bandages and a bottle of blue-green liquid. He soaked the bandages in the liquid, and patched Wind up.  
  
"Thanks, so what do we do while we wait? Sleep?" Wind jested and sat back in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Himu said, sitting back and closing his eyes.  
  
"Get up! The rest of Ghost Squadron's coming, get ready." Himu said as he shook Wind.  
  
"Whoa! What's that noise? Sounds like blasters." A yawning Wind said while standing up unsteadily and peering out of the windows.  
  
Blasts of red came from out of nowhere and hit the shields, "Watch it!" Wind said as he ducked quickly.  
  
"Get to the ramp and cover the rest of Ghost Squadron!" Himu ordered him and pressed a red button. The ramp opened and several commandos jumped into the shuttle while the rest took shelter. Himu pulled Wind's blaster out and handed it to Wind. He saw a distinct white armored person fall over, Imperials. It clicked in Wind's mind and fired several shots at the remaining Storm Troopers. Hit one storm trooper but took a shot to the arm in return. He fainted right after he felt someone pulling him back inside the shuttle. 


End file.
